vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alus Reigin
Summary Alus Reigin is the main protagonist of The Greatest Magicmaster’s Retirement Plan. He is the #1 Magicmaster in the world who decided to retire after spending 10 years in the military defeating Fiends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Alus Reigin Origin: The Greatest Magicmaster’s Retirement Plan Age: 16 Gender: Male Classification: Magicmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Magicmasters require keen senses to survive on the battlefield. Missions in the Outer World lasted longer than a day so they needed to endure the fear and anxiety of Fiends attacking while they ate and slept. Because of that, Alus’ senses had been trained to the point of not missing so much as a footstep as long as he stayed focused), Extrasensory Perception (Using space distortion magic he can detect anything in a 1 km radius which includes their shape, size and how powerful they are) Martial Arts, Magic, Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the world around him in order to freeze his targets), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shock-waves and create vibrations inside of his targets), Energy Manipulation, Precognition (When you are at Alus’ level, it is possible to get a general prediction of the power of a spell by watching the moment it was cast), Absorption (Alus was born with mana which has the nature of devouring mana. Like the way Fiends worked, the devoured mana strengthens him), Fusionism (Can fuse magic together), Homing Attack, Spatial Manipulation (Can interfere with space. Can use space distortion magic to use the kinetic energy on the direct line his short sword is thrown in, and amplify, duplicate, and apply it to all his targets, blowing them away in the same direction), Forcefield Creation (Using space domination magic which affects space itself, Alus can create a colorless and transparent wall to block attacks), Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Power Nullification (His clothes is made from a special grade anti-magic fiber. Can turn mana, and all of the cells that contained mana, into ice), Biological Manipulation (Can stop the activity of cell nuclei), Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate space to literally apply pressure to his target, thus he control gravity), Life Manipulation (Can devour mana, which is born from the heart, thus is in a sense a person’s life force, and having all of that drains in an instant leaves anyone on the brink of death), Duplication (Can duplicate objects), Heat Manipulation. Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Can destroy trees, which requires this much energy. Froze several dozen Fiends in an instant) Speed: Supersonic (Deflected Loki's Naruikazuch which moves faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Night Mist:' Alus’ AWR which is special-made. It is a unique existence that is a result of his research, and he added his own touch to it. Intelligence: Alus is a genius who has been serving as a Magicmaster since he was 6 which is normally unthinkable as the general rule is that you have to be 14 to join the Magicmasters. But his talents as a Magicmaster had been acknowledged at age six, and despite his young age, his mana exceeded that of high-ranking Magicmasters. Alus received special education for gifted children in the military ever since he was six; on top of that, he’d rapidly advanced in the field of magic through self-study. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Cliff:' An ability that can directly interfere with space. It works by having a pair of walls progressively narrow in their position to one another. *'Volcanic Flare:' An attack in which he flicks the small fireball born from the palm of his hand with his thumb. Like a comet, it tore through the night, turning into hellfire in the blink of an eye, and impacted his target. *'Niflheim:' The strongest ice spell, it's instant freezing affects a large area by changing the laws of the world. Niflheim works by freezing on the level of liquid nitrogen, compressing magic particles into crystals. It also had the property of being amplified and scattering when clashing with something physical. Niflheim’s instant freezing isn’t actually freezing; it works by stopping even the activity of cell nuclei. In other words—it suspended the activity of body and substance. By deceiving the laws of the world, Niflheim supplants reality, encasing it in ice; as such, its period of effectiveness depends on the deterioration of the information of mana. *'Railpine:' A spell that creates powerful vibrations inside the body. Moreover, it is possible to make it devastatingly powerful by limiting its effect to a specific area. *'Mistlotein:' A spell which suspends life in addition to stopping even mana from working, thus belonging to the restriction type of magic. Its nature is to turn mana, and all of the cells that contained mana, into ice. *'Real Trace:' A spell which can replicate objects, giving mana a physical shape. *'Auto Chase:' A spell which tracks the mana wavelengths unique to his targets, and continues giving chase until it disappears. *'Lightning Arrow:' The most basic of basic spells in the lightning attribute. *'Gra Eater:' Alus’ second type of mana. It has a mind of its own and it devours the target’s mana. It can devour a Magicmaster’s mana just by touching it. The mana born from the heart is in a sense a person’s life force, and having all of that drained in an instant would leave anyone on the brink of death. *'Astral Sun:' A spell that looks similar to the beginner spell Burning, however it has extreme temperatures, as if it is a shrunken sun. And it is among the top of the fire attribute spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Law Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vibration Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Heat Users Category:The Greatest Magicmaster’s Retirement Plan Category:Precognition Users